Golden Legion
The Golden Legion is a Space Marine Chapter of the Imperium of Man, a successor of the White Scars Chapter. Like their predecessors the Space Marines of the Chapter are fast attack experts, making heavy use of bikes in battle. The Chapter's Fortress Monastery, Sarai is located in Novovolga. History Founding The founding of the Chapter is believed to be around the Second Founding after the Horus Heresy as one of the Companies divided from the White Scars Legion. The Chapter started from a Company under Jochi Khan. Jochi, searched for a planet that his Chapter can call home and came across the feral world of Novovolga where nomadic lifestyle prevails similarly to Mundus Planus. The steppes of the world shined as bright as gold to the Khan, which inspired him to name his Chapter the Golden Legion. The Golden Legion since then built their fortress monastery "Sarai" and recruited the local nomads into their Chapter. The Great Treachery The Great Leap The Golden Legion survived the Great Leap using the warp dimension shifting technology leaked throughout the Imperium. They created the device and survived the end of Facebook Nations. There were of course losses reported as four Companies have been lost in the process. Current Wars Today, the Golden Legion is among the other Space Marines chapters that are in high demand to assist the worlds of the Imperium of Man to recover. They were also called again by the Imperium to assist in Operation Grizzled Protector. Later on the 3rd Company is ordered to send forces to Alleghany to assist local forces against the Exodite and Craftworld Biel-tan Eldar. Combat Doctrine The Golden Legion's combat strategy derived from the White Scars' hit and run tactics with a mobile force. Therefore fast vehicles such as bikes and landspeeders are used in battle with heavier vehicles seldom used. It is expected for every battle brother to be able to ride a bike at least. Since the Great Treachery the Chapter shifted its doctrine specificlly for combat against the Eldar. Organisation The Golden Legion is led by Khagan Batu and follow a modified version of the Codex Astartes, eliminating much of the heavy fortifications for a mobile force. Devastators are relegated to support with bike squads taking their place while the reserve company for Devastators are kept in place. A Company is called a Tumen and their captains are called Khans. Culture Fortress Monastery Sarai Sarai, sometimes named the Golden Yurt is the Chapter's Fortress Monastery. Located at the Northernmost region of Novovolga, temperatures reach the lowest out of all locations on the planet. Heraldry The Golden Legion uses green, red and white as their heraldy as seen in their equipment. Green represents the original clan of Great Khan Batu in Mundus Planus, red stands for the nomads of Novovolga and white trims symbolise the union between two cultures. Notable Chapter Elements Chapter Masters * Jochi: Founding Khagan. * Batu: Current Khagan. Captains * Subutai: Khan of the 1st Tumen * Borolday: Khan of the 3rd Tumen * Mengussar: Khan of the 4th Tumen Chaplains Librarians * Teb-Tengri Gallery Golden Legion Scout.jpg|A Golden Legion Scout. Golden Legion.jpg|A Golden Legion Space Marine in Power Armour. Golden Legion Terminator.jpg|A Golden Legion veteran in Terminator Armour, equipped with a Power Fist. Category:Imperium of Man Category:CDC Allies Category:Military Organisations Category:Space Marine Chapters